


New Job - part one

by TheCoffeeNebula9



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeNebula9/pseuds/TheCoffeeNebula9
Summary: I also posted this on my tumblr account (thecoffeenebula), if you wish you can follow me :)I hoped you like the story :)Small comment: I didn't really check the story. I wrote most of it at night, so it might not always make sense what I've written. Sorry haha. I'll edit it later ;)
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Job - part one

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr account (thecoffeenebula), if you wish you can follow me :)  
> I hoped you like the story :)
> 
> Small comment: I didn't really check the story. I wrote most of it at night, so it might not always make sense what I've written. Sorry haha. I'll edit it later ;)

Its's First day at your new job. You have been working so hard to get a position at mission control. Finally that day came. You finally got that promotion. Happy and proud to be there you walked into the office.  
Everything seemed so new and strange. Everyone around you seemed very busy with whatever they were doing. Nobody seemed to notice you, except for Ms. Granada.  
“Ah there you are.” She walked alongside you.  
“I have a very important job for you. Our satellite sensors have gone down. We need someone who can redirect remaining power to those sensors so we can use the satellites again”  
“Yes, Ma’am”  
She directed you toward a computer, with a big smile.  
“Welcome to the team and if you would like something to drink, the kitchen is right there.” she pointed down the hallway. You weren't quite sure to which room she was pointing but you would figure it out.  
“Thank you” Ms. Granada left you to it. You started up the programm and started to decipher the codes in front of you? You granduated from MIT with a degree in electrical engineering and computer science. Getting the sensors back up again shouldn't be that big of a problem. It was. The satellite didn't seem to respond. It puzzled you. That moment made you realise it would be a long day. If this wasn't going to work out one of the Heroics would have to go up there and fix it.  
During the day you thought it would be nice to get acquainted with your colleagues. From what you have seen, your colleague’s seemed nice. They only didn't seem that social.  
You tried starting up a conversation with the women next to you but she just gave you a nasty glare.  
After all the troubles the satellite gave you, you decided you needed a cup of coffee.  
One of the other workers at mission control was a step ahead. Marcus Moreno, who just got himself a cup of coffee bumped into you. Spilling his coffee all over you.  
You jumped away out of reflexes. “Shit”  
“I didn’t mean to… I am so sorry….” Marcus stood there in shock.  
“It’s okay. Really”  
He was looking all around to see if he could find a towel or some paper.  
He studied you. He never saw you before. So you must me the new girl that Ms. Granada told him about.  
“You must be the new girl?” He asked smiling at you.  
You looked at him, realizing he was cute. It made you blush.  
“Yes. That is me. Great start of the first day, am I right?”  
You stared at your soaking wet, coffee stained blouse and laughed.  
“Perfect”  
“I am so sorry” Marcus repeated. He felt so guilty. He didn’t mean to ruin your day. He pouted at the sight of the stain.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll just go freshen up in the bathroom”  
“I really didn’t mean to ruin your first day” he said. He hesitated for a moment “how can I make this up to you?”  
“You don’t have to. It could happen to anybody.” You said. Focused on the stain on your shirt.  
Marcus smiled. He thought you were charming and adorable and you seemed like you needed a friend.  
“What if I want to make it up? Couldn’t hurt to make some friends around here”  
You smiled at him. You did need a friend, as no one else seemed to want to have a conversation with you.  
“Okay. Seems fair. Not like anyone else reached out to me today.” You both looked around to all the faces staring at their computers. Marcus’ smile grew wider. This happened to him as well the first day in the office. He thought he would be welcomed, mostly because he was part of the heroes. No one looked up when he first arrived at his desk. It took a while to get a conversation out of them. It was all too recognizable for him. He was glad he reached out to you. He definitely wanted to give you a better experience than he had and besides all that, you were cute.  
“Don’t mind them. They are practically computers. They don’t concern themselves with socializing as long as they can do their job.”  
“ah” you nod your head as you let a little smile appear creating dimples. It made you look more beautifu. It brightened up Marcus' day. Marcus realized what he could do. He put his hand his pocket pulling out a piece of paper that looked like some sort of business card. He handed it to you.  
“This is my number. Whenever you feel like it, just give me a call.”  
You gave him another one of your bright smiles as you took the piece of paper from him. You felt your cheeks go red. Mostly because you were embarrassed by the stains. Which were made by the nicest and most handsome coworker around.  
“I sure will. Maybe we could go out for coffee. You know. Seems perfect for the situation” you said pointing at your clothes.  
Marcus laughed “Coffee it is”

Marcus came home from his long day of work. He was smiling from ear to ear.  
“Hello, Missy. How was your day?” He gave her a kiss on the head. Missy noticed the mood change in her dad. She hadn’t seen him this happy in quite a long time.  
“you’re in a good mood”  
“Am I not allowed to be happy?”  
“I didn’t say that but you usually are not like this”  
Marcus just chuckled at his daughter's observant comment.  
"No, usually I am as miserable as you" he teased.  
Missy sticked out her tongue, schronching her nose. It was adorable when she did so. It reminded Marcus of his wife. Missy looked like her, a lot. Especially when she made those faces. The thought of her captured him in a moment of sadness. He missed her so much. He was still even wearing his wedding ring. He hadn't dared to take it off. It didn't feel right. At least not yet. Marcus got so caught up in his daydream that Missy had to snap him out of it.  
"Dad?"  
Marcus turned his head toward her still absent, lost in thought.  
"Why are you so happy? Did you meet someone? Are they from work? What is her name? Is she pretty?" Marcus chuckled at Missy's never ending questions  
"Missy…. Missy.. please, sweetie. I just had a good day at work. Yes I met a new colleague but it is nothing like that, she is a friend"  
Missy started smiling as bright as the sun. She hadn't seen her father this happy in quite a long time. Of course she didn't want anyone to replace her mother but no one could and her father deserved love. Even she knew that it would be what her mother would have wanted. This women he met, this could be his match.  
"So, you did meet someone!" Her excitement couldn't be concealed.  
Marcus tried to avoid the topic at all cost.  
"What are we going to eat? I am starving and I am in the mood for some pizza" he said with a forced smile.  
"Don't avoid the topic. Tell me about her. I want to know if she is right for you"  
Marcus shook his head. "My little guardian angel" he said as he planted another kiss on her head. "I have better plan. I order some Pizza and you go make your homework in the meantime"  
"only if you tell me about your work 'friend'"  
"Missy" Marcus gave her a serious warning look.  
Missy sighed "alright ,alright"  
She stood up from the kitchen chair and walked to her room. Marcus started dialing the number so he could order the pizza.  
"Hello, I would like to place a order for a…" Marcus couldn't even finish his sentence before Missy's head appeared around the corner shouting "with extra cheese!".  
Marcus gave her a thumbs up. "I would like to order a pizza with extra cheese, please"

Within the hour the pizza was delivered. They ate their pizza in front of their TV watching a movie they both agreed watching. Even though it was their favourite movie to watch they both were somewhere is with their thoughts. Missy daydreaming about Marcus and this mystery women. She wondered how she could open up her dad.  
And well Marcus was thinking about you…. Still smiling at your meeting earlier that they. You were cute and pretty, even with a coffee stain on your shirt. He liked you but he wasn't ready yet to get into a relationship. At least he thought he wasn't. It all felt too soon after what happened with his wife. He didn't think that love would come back to him… that he was capable of loving again. No, it felt wrong. It would be like cheating he thought. A friendship with you seemed innocent enough for the time being. He'll see where it will go from there.  
He just couldn't think of romance just yet. The good thing about this situation was that Missy was excited about something again. It hurt his heart to see his little girl unhappy.

That Friday

Marcus was fidigting with his wedding ring, he hadn’t dared to take it off.  
He was actually quite nervous. 

You texted him that night, the same day he gave you the number.  
Missy fell asleep on the couch while they were watching the movie. Missy should've gone to bed earlier because it was a school night but they had a cheat day from time to time where she could stay up later. Marcus lifted Missy up from the couch and carried her toward her bed, tucking her in. Marcus felt the muscles in his back tighten up as he did so. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, carrying her wasn’t as good of an idea than he thought it would be. He watched her sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful and she was smiling. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He thought it would be best to leave her be. He gave her a kiss on the head and left the room. 

He let out a big sigh as he returned to the living room, seeing the mess in front of him that he still had to clean up. He remembered a time when he didn't just have to do this on his own. Having his wife help him clean up at night before they went to bed. He really missed that time.  
As he returned the dirty dishes to the kitchen he noticed his phone light up that was lying on the kitchen table. Instead of keeping up with his chores he decided to see who was sending him messages. It was an unknown number. Part of him was hoping it was you. He opened his phone and clicked on the messages. He was right. It was you. He smiled. He sat himself down at the table reading your text messages and responding to them. He texted with you for hours until he realized the time. It was almost 2 am in the morning. He looked at the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. He decided he would do them in the morning. Just that moment when he looked down at his phone again he noticed you asked if he wanted to go out and grab coffee this Friday. He mentioned it was his day off in one of his texts. So it was yours. Marcus agreed to meet up with you. There was a great coffee place around the corner of where he lived. He knew it would be a great place to meet up.

He brought Missy to school that morning and went straight up to the coffee shop. He was early so you weren't there yet. He decided to grab a table to wait for you.


End file.
